1. Field Invention
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. They use an organic electrolyte solution, and thereby have twice the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an alkaline aqueous solution and, accordingly, high energy density. Such a rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte.
For positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, composite metal oxides such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like have been suggested. As for negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, or non-carbon-based materials such as silicon, tin oxide, lithium vanadium-based oxide, and the like have been suggested. A separator is disposed between positive and negative electrodes for separating the electrodes and generally, includes polymer films including insulating polymers such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and the like.